Mr. Satan (Universe 14)
Mr. Satan (ミスター・サタン, Misutā Satan) from Universe 14, or Future Mr. Satan (未来のミスター・サタン, Mirai no Misutā Satan), is the father of and a minor character from "One Way". Appearance Like his other incarnations he's a normal human fighter, and a wrestling champion. He's tall, muscular and sports a black Afro and a mustache. Personality He's very full of himself and likes to be famous, but when it comes down to it, he's quite a coward and tries to avoid battles he cannot win. His wife had died long ago, his only family is his daughter Videl, who shares his passion for the fight. This Mr. Satan seems more caring about his own family rather than people he know for very little time, as he took the corpse of his daughter Videl leaving Gohan's corpse behind. He also prays to God. Biography Like his counterpart of Universe 12 in the past as the acting fighting champion he is "asked" (not so say forced) to face the newly appeared androids 17 and 18, and he can't avoid it. First he tries to pass of as a cosplayer, but they don't buy it and provoke him until he attacks with all his might. Of course to no avail, so they start to toy with him tossing him into the air until he begs for his life and wets his pants. With the last spark of courage he demands to be killed here and now, but the twins make fun of him and fly away, letting him crawls back home in shame. He didn't tell Videl of this, but abandons his big villa, dyes his hair blond and shaves his beard to get around unknown. Years later, during a rare shopping trip he and his daughter get involved into a battle between Son Gohan and the androids; as the young Saiyan begins to lose stamina Videl, to Satans biggest shock, decides to intervene, putting her life on the line. It works, but fortunately Gohan reacts in time and puts the two into safety, but instead of fleeing they decide to watch from the sidelines. Videl calls out his cowardice shocking her parent. The one-armed Saiyan begins again to lose, so Videl steps in again, getting killed by 17. Her death triggers Gohans transformation into SSJ 2, but Satan is to much shocked to notice it, not even the epic battle and the subsequent silence after the death of Gohan. He only sees the corpse of his daughter as she carries her away in silence. His anger of his own incompetence and cowardice as a father will follow him for the rest of his days. Again years later Satan is only a sewer-rat anymore who tries to live another day, drown in self-loathing and emaciated to the bone. He has finished his last reserves and sees no other way out, and the androids still ravage around, because Trunks didn't kill them. One day he presents himself in front to the android one last time, who again laugh at his skinny figure, and he blasts himself into the air with dynamite, of course it was a useless sacrifice. Errors *Mr. Satan is seen praying to God, even though god (en. Kami) was killed when Piccolo died, and Dende did not became a God yet. *He shares the gag force since he's not killed by #17 & #18, but a TNT kills him. Category:Human Category:Universe 14 Category:Dead Category:Male